Information management technology, including relational databases and structured query language (SQL) applications, has led to many productivity enhancements and, in turn, competitive advantages for modern business enterprises. As such, there is a continuing demand for information management applications that may foster further productivity enhancements. Particularly, there is currently a demand for applications that may autonomously identify and provide solutions for various performance and capacity management issues.
Information management applications are particularly useful for medium to large scale business enterprises that may include diverse and remote operational centers. Typically, a business enterprise may utilize several information management systems to manage information from servers that are related to one or more operational centers. As such, an information management application that may obtain information from distributed servers and then extrapolate trends utilizing selected information to provide for productivity improvements would be advantageous.
Additionally, it would be advantageous for such an application to have a plurality of input and output interfaces for importing and exporting information between distributed servers and client terminals. Further, it would be advantageous for such an application to employ a standardized coding system for importing and exporting information. The application should be compatible with various other applications, including third party or independent software vendor (ISV) applications that may be remotely located at various distributed systems.